Pumped Up Kicks
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Glee oneshot based on a recent spoiler. There's a school shooting at McKinley. Who will make it out alive? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


When the students of McKinley high woke up this morning they had no idea that their life would change forever. They could have never seen this coming.

—-**KurtAndBlaine(Perspective)**

Kurt and Blaine were walking the hallways during their study hall. Kurt could hear the band rehearsing and he started to twirl Blaine. They giggled, dancing down the hallway to their lockers.

"So I'm pretty much the best boyfriend ever." Blaine played with Kurt's hair as he grabbed books from his locker.

Kurt turned towards him. "I know that, but why this time?"

"I'm graduating early. I talked to Principal Figgins this morning and he finally okayed it."

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt tossed his arms around Blaine's neck. He was going to get to go to college with Blaine after all.

"I know! I'm so excited, I love you."

"I love y-"

And that's when it started. Kurt and Blaine flinched as sharp shots rang out. They heard screams.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started running, unsure of the destination.

—**Jacob Ben Israel (Perspective)**

He had woken up this morning. Took a shower, ate cereal, said goodbye to his mom. The same thing everyone else had. The only difference was when Jacob woke up instead of packing books and a lunch he packed bullets, a gun, and a marked up year book.

He had spent the entire first period studying it. Watching Finn kiss Rachel. The same Rachel who he had confessed his love to multiple times only to be shot down. She never meant harm, but that didn't keep him from making a large red circle around her face.

And Finn's.

And most of the senior class.

He navigated his way down the hallway. People would occasionally dart around the hallway, the looks of horror on their face didn't phase Jacob. He had looked at people with pleading eyes before, only to have a slushy thrown into his face or a fist to his stomach.

Not anymore.

—**PuckAndQuinn(Perspective)**

Puck carried Quinn into the locker room. She was clutching his t-shirt and crying.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." He set her down on one of the benches and looked around for the first aid supplies coach always had in here. He took gauze and pressed it to her shoulder. Jacob had grazed her just before Puck could pull her under the desk.

She whimpered and tried to grab her shoulder.

"No honey you can't touch it." Puck wrapped it, glad that the bleeding had somewhat lessened. His shirt was splattered and he took it off, wrapping it around Quinn to avoid her getting cold.

He held Quinn, just trying to make her feel comfortable. It was difficult when every few minutes another round of shots rang out.

What the hell was going on?

—-**FinnAndRachel(Perspective)**

They were hiding in a bathroom and had been for an hour.

"We need to get out of here." Rachel went to stand up but Finn pulled her back down.

"Rachel, there is a guy with a gun. We don't know what he's capable of."

"I haven't heard footsteps in a while." Rachel's voice wavered but she looked like she was still set on leaving.

"Rach.. please. Don't." Finn couldn't help but plead. Rachel was his everything, the only thing that kept him going. If he lost her he didn't know what he'd do.

"Finn, we're going to get out of this. Alive." Rachel got up and walked out. Finn followed behind her.

"Check that hallway." Rachel instructed moving towards the opposite one.

Finn walked cautiously towards the hallway. His heart jumped to his throat. There was blood everywhere. Kids were laying on the ground with vacant eyes. Kids he walked past everyday, maybe said hello to.

That's when he heard Rachel's voice.

"No Jacob. No, no, no please don't."

"Rachel, I told you I loved you every Valentine's day since kindergarten. I tried to win your affection for years. You hurt me, what's stopping me from hurting you?"

"Jacob, I'm sorry please just don't."

Finn rushed towards the hallway but it was too late. He ran towards Jacob but couldn't stop him from pulling the trigger.

—**-BurtHummel(Perspective)**

Burt was wiping off his hands when the phone rang. He walked over and answered it.

"Burt Hummel's Tire Shop. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Hummel, you're the father of Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"We're calling all of the parents. There's a shooter inside the school and authorities haven't-"

Burt hung up and got in his truck, racing towards the school. Everyday since Kurt had started school, Burt had worried about this. He never really imagined getting the call. Now he had two sons. Two who were at the mercy of some son-of-a-bitch kid who couldn't deal with his anger.

When he got to the school it was surrounded by ambulances and police cars. He pushed through the crowd until he reached a man in a blue uniform.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't allow you any further."

"My sons are in there. Why aren't you doing anything?"

Burt had gone numb. He had already lost Elizabeth, he couldn't lose the two lights of his life now. His talented boy with a beautiful voice and knack for acting, his strong step son who he treated like his own with ambition and strength. He couldn't just sit here while they were in there wondering if they'd ever make it out alive.

"I understand sir, but we have to wait until we know exactly who we're looking for."

Burt sank to his knees and prayed for the first time in years.

—**KurtAndBlaine(Perspective)**

Blaine had found a teacher's restroom they could lock to hide in. He had his arms around Kurt who was leaning into his shoulder, flinching every time another shot rang out. They had been listening to this for hours.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you scared?" Kurt shivered and Blaine took off his sweatshirt, draping it over the both of them.

" For right now all I care about is your safety, and you're safe. I have nothing to worry about." Blaine tried is optimistic tone but it failed to convince Kurt.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Kurt's eyes were filled with tears and he jumped again when screams and gunshots rang out from the hallway. It sounded close.

"Yes. Sweetie I need you to be quiet, it sounds like he's in this hallway." Blaine cuddled closer to Kurt, letting the taller boy hide his face in Blaine's neck. He shook violently and Blaine placed his arms tighter around him, gently tugging his fingers through Kurt's hair.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Kurt shrieked. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The footsteps stopped for a moment before starting up again.

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too." Kurt held on to Blaine tightly.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly.

_If there's a God up there, please save Blaine. I don't care about me, but save him._

—**Jacob Ben Israel(Perspective)**

He had made his way through his list. 17 dead, at least 5 injured. He stood in the hallway for a moment, looking around him. Jacob caught his reflection in a trophy case. He looked crazed and angry. Looking around him he saw classmates with glazed eyes. He saw the looks of pain engraved in their features forever.

The police had been trying to get him to come out for hours. Jacob walked towards the glass doors. He strode outside into the cool December air and held up his hands. Several cops rushed towards him with their pistols aimed at his chest, pushing him to the ground. His head smacked the cement and they cuffed him before shoving him the the car. Everything was dark around the edges and fuzzy. Several EMTS passed him to run into the building.

If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.

—-**PuckAndQuinn(Perspective)**

"Noah, help it hurts." Quinn clutched her shoulder, leaning against Puck who watched with tear filled eyes. He had been watching Quinn in pain for hours. He just wanted to make it better.

"I know sweetie. It will all be over soon." He rubbed her back, biting his cheek when harsh sobs shook her tiny frame.

The doors burst open then and several men in uniforms rushed in. Puck picked up Quinn and handed her over to a man who looked like an EMT.

"Son, are you hurt?"

Puck just shook his head solemnly, not wanting to walk out into that hallway. He squeezed Quinn's hand and promised to meet her at the hospital before stepping out of the locker room.

"Oh my God."

There was blood. Lots of blood. He saw people he recognized lying motionless. Angry tears flooded his eyes. Why would anyone do this?

He walked out of the front entrance doors. It had gotten dark and it was snowing a little. Parents and friends were outside crying and praying. He saw familiar faces that were filled with false hope. He had seen their relatives lying on the ground with silent hearts.

It was too much.

—-**FinnAndRachel(Perspective)**

Finn had Rachel in his arms. Blood stained his shirt as he walked through the hallways trying to find someone who could help him. She had gotten shot in the chest twice before Finn could get to her. Jacob had smiled. _Fucking smiled,_ before leaving Finn there to look into Rachel's eyes. They didn't blink but Finn didn't give up hope.

Miracles happened all of the time? Right?

Finn spotted a man in uniform and ran up to him.

"Sir, it's my girlfriend. She got shot and I don't know what to do please help." The man turned around and looked into Rachel's glassy eyes.

He pressed two fingers to her jawline.

He looked at Finn gravely. "Her pulse is gone."

"No. NO. She's fine, she has to be. She's Rachel. She's _too_ strong." Finn leaned his forehead to Rachel's and fell to his knees.

"Son, she's gone."

"No." Finn whispered while the deputy hugged him.

"I'm sorry." The deputy helped Finn up and helped keep him steady. Out of all of the names passing through his head his step-brother's stuck out.

"Where's Kurt?"

—-**KurtAndBlaine(Perspective)**

Someone knocked on the door after a long silence without gunshots.

"It's the police. Anyone in there?"

Kurt and Blaine jumped up, opening to door to look into a pair of friendly eyes on the other end. Eyes that belonged to a person who didn't want to hurt them.

"What are your names?"

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

They looked around and Kurt saw the blood, the people.

It was too much for him to handle. His eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

"Kurt!" Blaine caught him before he could hit the floor.

Blaine picked him up in his arms.

"Do you want me…?" The EMT held out his arms but Blaine just shook his head.

"I got him."

Blaine looked at Kurt instead of looking at whatever horror existed in the hallway. He and Kurt had made it out alive, but who hadn't?

—**Burt Hummel(Perspective)**

Burt stood out there glancing over heads to see. Puck had come over to give him a hug before meeting Quinn at the hospital. He had given Puck his regards before turning his attention back to the glass doors.

When they shooter had surrendered himself all Burt had wanted to do was run inside and find his boys. Even Blaine. He didn't see Blaine's parents anywhere. Though there was a whole past there that was the reason Burt treated Blaine the way he did. He was like his own son.

Burt's heart bursted with relief when Blaine emerged. Until he saw the limp boy in his arms that is. He ran through the barrier to Blaine.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

Blaine nodded, handing the slim boy to Burt. "He passed out. It's like a horror movie in there."

"Thank you for taking care of my son. I owe you."

Blaine just shook his head and stuck to Burt's side.

—-**Finn(Perspective)**

When he walked out of the doors he spotted Burt, Carole, Blaine, and Kurt huddling together. Kurt had come to and was leaning on Blaine with a blanket wrapped around the both of them. Their faces relaxed when they saw Finn. He didn't know why though. His shirt was blood-stained and torn and he shook with constant sobs that he couldn't repress.

"Oh my God Finn, I thought you were… just come here."Carole held out her arms.

"Why is there blood on your shirt. Are you okay?" Burt's face was sullen as he joined Carole next to Finn.

"Rachel's dead."

"Finn I am so sorry." Carole started to cry again and held her son. Her son who was breaking apart in front of her.

Her son who has asked her about engagement rings just a week ago.

A son who had lost his other half, she knew how that felt.

Kurt leaned into Blaine. He had lost his best friend. He wouldn't see her charming smile, hear her sing another Wicked song, or have one of their famous sleepovers.

She was just _gone._

—-

Looking around you saw kids being loaded into ambulances. Body bags. Crying parents who crumpled to the trampled snow when they heard that their child would never be with them again. Red snow that injured kids had sat on while waiting to be taken the the hospital. In an afternoon so many lives had been changed and so many lives cut short. It was like a awful nightmare that you couldn't wake up from.


End file.
